


The Perfect Decoy

by rooxynroll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Manga & Anime, Partnership, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/rooxynroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the two of them, it was always a competition.<br/>But they weren't enemies, at least not anymore, they were friends.<br/>Always pushing one another to the limit.<br/>No, they were more than friends. They were Partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> For Anne, the one to blame for this.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker, but I had to share this beauty here.  
> (Plus, I'm new to the haikyuu!! fandom and I CANNOT deal with all my KageHina feels)  
> (GOD HELP ME)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!  
> xx

“Where have **you** been?”

His tone was playful, not mad. After all, he was having fun. 

It was a beautiful sunny day at the club, and everyone was tanning and laughing around. 

Hinata took his hand to the back of his head, laughing. 

Kageyama marked the page of the book in his hands, and finally looked at the boy - still on foot - at his side. 

They were at a court. What was a court for, without balls? Anyway, it was the place Kageyama most felt at ease. So there he was. 

A few other people played around, too. 

“You were busy”, he said; his face completely neutral. 

He always said things like they really didn’t matter. 

“Well, you could have joined…”

Kageyama’s eyes sharply found Hinata’s. He was taken aback by their silent fury. It wasn’t as if Kageyama was mad at him, but at the thought his phrase implied.

“I don’t have time to compete for your attention”, he said, looking the other way and opening his book again. 

Hinata mumbled a few incomplete words. He was used to Kageyama’s presence, and he was past the point where he considered themselves friends. Even though they began as enemies. **That** was what friendship was, Kageyama **wouldn’t** be competing for his attention. 

Hinata realised that maybe Kageyama didn’t knew how to do this outside of the volleyball team. 

He calmed himself and seated beside Kageyama. Then, he closed his book. 

This time he seemed mad at Hinata. But that only made Hinata smile. 

“You wouldn’t be jousting for my attention, baka. It’s what people call group talk.” 

“I don’t do this, Shouyou”, he answered, truthfully. “I just don’t. It feels like jousting, and I don’t.” 

“But you do it nicely with the team, Tobio!” 

Hinata’s smile was so pure, so full of good intentions. Kageyama realised he himself might have a weird look in him. 

“Yes, but those are conversations I feel at least some interest. And I don’t really talk. Just when I’m needed.” 

He let Hinata take his time remembering the team's conversations. 

It was true. He barely talked. But he did indeed talked. And he paid attention to what was being discussed. 

“We must be really good friends, then. We talk just fine!” 

Kageyama felt his face blush, so he looked to the other way so Hinata wouldn’t see it when he opened his eyes again. He never fucking blushed. 

Hinata closed this eyes every time he gave this kind of smile. His “I’m really happy right now” when the excuse wasn’t scoring or winning a match. 

Was he that happy? To present this smile just because he realised they were good friends? 

“You know, it’s that saying. Know your enemies. Keep your enemies close. Things like that”, he said, trying to sound cold. 

That he was really good with. 

The despair in Hinata’s face was tangible. His face was closer now, his eyes scanning Kageyama’s face. 

“We’re competitors, not enemies”, he was a pitch higher than it was necessary, and he sounded distracted, his eyes looking down on Kageyama’s face. “Enemies don’t kiss, do they?” 

Now Tobio was taken aback. 

“What?” 

Hinata’s face was now purple. He got unsettled, panicked. 

“Sorry, that’s not what I meant! I meant… Uh… Piss. Sleep. No. Shit!” 

He was going to die of shame. That was ridiculous. 

But that Kageyama understood. 

It was hard. 

This kind of feeling wasn’t easy to accept, especially by this society. 

But Hinata must have gotten him wrong, because he would never judge him for it. If he really meant it. 

Now Hinata was running from him, and he had to scream: 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” 

Hinata screamed back things like “I have got to piss! Go to the bathroom!”, making a fool of himself. 

Well, even more than he already was. 

Hinata wouldn’t run like this even when they were actually racing against each other. And, boy, he was competitive. They both were. 

Not for attention in a grupo talk. But, oh, this. Catching up, going further. Forcing Hinata to try harder, trying to get to his level. 

It wasn’t hard to surpass him. 

Kageyama stopped in front of Hinata, and the idiot couldn’t stop himself, stumbling onto Kageyama. 

They almost fell, but Tobio managed to stop it. 

“You don’t have to run like that, from me, because you got your fucking words wrong. And,” he added, trying to smile. He was really bad at this, so he didn’t tried so hard. It was scarier when he tried too hard. He was getting better at this, thanks the whole team. “Anyway, if you had meant it, I wouldn’t be an arse about it. It would be just weird, because we’ve never kissed. But it actually was a genuine point there, either way. I guess enemies don’t piss together, but maybe they kiss. That’s possible.” 

Hinata seemed tense, but he laughed at the end. That made Kageyama feel good. 

Damn good. 

“Yeah, you’re right!” 

“Anyway, what do you think of me, Shouyou? Am I some kind of Nazi in your eyes? Homophobe, really? That’d be such a waste of time.” 

This time Hinata’s laugh was an ashamed one. 

“I’m sorry, Tobio. I just got messed up and confused, you know…” 

“Nah. It’s okay. You are a virgin, anyway, so it must be weird for you to talk about this”, Kageyama provoked. 

Bang. Hinata went full bomb mode. He screamed nonsense things while Kageyama only sighed. 

“Show me, then.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Kiss someone.” 

He scolded himself. He did said “someone”, as if Hinata wouldn’t go straight for a girl. And what could he possibly want from any of this? Besides pissing Hinata off. 

But it was when Hinata stopped screaming and started searching for “someone” that Kageyama understood. 

“I’m just kidding, Shouyou. You don’t have to.” 

Too late, though. He had made the bet, and Hinata wasn’t one for turning bets down. Especially when he was this mad. 

He was already walking away - towards a girl. 

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat. He went numb. 

He watched. 

He desperately wanted it to stop. 

If they were at school, that was never going to happen. But they were in a club. Maybe… 

He went in their direction; too slow. 

The girl was laughing, shyly, and she had looked in Kageyama’s direction. 

And then Hinata fucking kissed her. 

Why did he cared, anyway? It was Hinata’s problem if he wanted to make a fool of himself. 

That didn’t stopped Kageyama.   
“Sorry, lady, but we have to go now.” 

She only laughed. 

“Why so mad, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, absurdly cocky with himself. 

Such a smug. 

He just dragged the orange headed boy away. 

“That was ridiculous, Shouyou.” 

“You were the one that wanted me to prove it. I’m not a virgin. I kiss, all the time. Whenever I want. And I’m great!” 

“Really?” There, now Kageyama was mad too. “It was only a peck on the lips, Hinata. That’s your best?” 

“Better than you, I bet!” 

There. 

Again, what they did best. 

A competition. 

“Do you really think so?” His tone was mean. They stopped behind the sports building. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Do **you** want me to show you?” 

They were face to face now, fire burning in their eyes. Dancing, together. 

“Yes!” Hinata answered, with fury. 

But then his eyes blinked, a moment too long. 

And his lips parted. 

It was like it happened in the court, during a match. A millisecond that seemed to last an eternity. 

His brain made the processing, used to this. 

Why not? 

And, when the millisecond was over, Kageyama kissed Hinata. 

Full on his sweet and soft mouth. 

He worked better with hands, and, beside what he’d told Hinata, he wasn’t much less of a virgin than he said Hinata was. So, he got them to Hinata’s neck and hair, and gave his best. 

Hinata was a little stiff, as if he was surprised - well, he was -, but not angry. 

It was a competition. 

So he kissed Hinata until he needed air. 

“So”, he whispered, parting their mouths only by millimeters. “Way better than you did out there, I bet. Poor lady, I should go back there and kiss her sorry.” 

Hinata recovered quickly. He screamed: “THAT… That wasn’t my best! And I’m sure I could easily beat you if I tried!” 

“Really?” Kageyama asked, sounding amused. 

“YES!” 

And before he could say anything else, Hinata jumped to get to his mouth. 

Boy, Hinata was lousy. 

But he also was right on point. 

He was hungry. He demanded all. 

They stopped only because they were out in the open. Two kisses were risks enough, but not even close to deciding who was the best at it. 

“Maybe it would be easier to ask someone else.” Kageyama provoked. “You’re never going to admit that I’m better at it.”   
He faked boredness. 

In truth, his chest was burning. He was on fire. His mind was getting clearer. That explained so much… Why they were so good together at the court, to begin with. 

“That’s because you’re not!!!” Hinata said, mad. He was panting. 

“Fine. Then, try your best, and I’ll give a grade from one to ten. I’ll write it in a piece of paper so you won’t know. Then it’ll be my turn, and you’ll do the same. At the end, we see the grades at the same time, and this will be over.” 

“Fine!” 

They walked to their room. Hinata was eager, he was always eager. It was like watching him try to score at that first game. When they were in opposite teams. 

It was infuriating. 

Why? 

Now Kageyama knew. 

They were inside the bedroom. The curtains were closed. The sunlight lighted the room just fine. They seated in Hinata’s bed. 

Hinata was concentrating. Kageyama waited. 

Maybe he was rethinking it all. 

He noticed his hands were sweating, and that startled Kageyama. That was new. 

That was when Hinata chose to be ready. 

He turned Kageyama’s face to him, with his hand, gently, and came closer. 

Slowly. 

This time, Hinata’s eyes were still open. Half-open, but still. He was… Calm. 

And he kissed Kageyama. And Kageyama let him. 

Although Kageyama tried to pay attention for mistakes, Hinata was flawless. He was good. Sweet and soft. Citric, even. His taste was sweet, but his smell was citric. He felt like a lemonade tree in a sunny day of winter. 

Would he be able to admit this to Hinata? 

Now that he was serene, he was more than perfect. The kiss was getting faster, but with extreme precision. Their lips collided with perfection, and their tongues rubbed each other nicely. 

He seemed worried when he finished the kiss. 

Kageyama tried to recover fast. He got the paper and cut it in half. He wrote the grade as if it was nothing. 

He blushed. Again. 

There was no way he was giving Hinata a ten. But he deserved a ten. He wanted more, and it wasn’t because he liked Hinata. Even though he realised he really did. 

Would he be up to this? Fight, be cruel with each other to demand each other’s best, always be there for each other, help each other, and… Kiss. 

Hinata was kissing him, and letting he kiss him. 

But it could be just about the competition. 

Kageyama would go with all he’d got. 

Shoot to kill. 

He didn’t gave Hinata any time to be ready. He didn’t seated, either. He kneeled and pushed himself onto Hinata. He was taken by surprise, and he was vulnerable. 

Kageyama’s eyes closed and he went further. 

Hinata went down, and Kageyama was on top of him, on full fours. He bit Hinata’s lip, his hands in his orange hair, and a moan came. 

From Hinata. 

Hinata was a fucking moaner. 

So, this was probably enough. To win, he thought. To send too much blood to his under parts, too, but that was out of question. 

Kageyama finished the kiss, but he didn’t bragged. There was nothing to brag about. He was breathless. 

They stared into each other. Then, Kageyama got up and picked his piece of paper. 

Hinata was staring into his, immobile. 

“Forget it” he breathed out, angry. “You win, anyway. You always do.” 

Kageyama took a step back, hurt by his tone of voice, but then he noted that Hinata was sad. He went to him. 

And handed him the piece of paper. 

Hinata unfolded it, unsure. 

10\. He got a 10. Kageyama gave him a 10. 

“You are the perfect decoy, after all, aren’t you?” 

Hinata blushed. He denied with his head. 

“No, you win. I’m only good because you’re perfect.” 

There. 

He was going to have to kiss Hinata again. 

“Decoy…” he mumbled under his breath, out of himself. “Don’t toy with me.” 

Hinata looked in his eyes, surprised. 

“I did wanted to kiss you, back there. That’s why it slipped, it was in my mind. Your mouth, your thin, cold lips. 

“I realised. Yours are not so bad either, Shouyou.” 

“C-c… Can we do this? More times? Or was it just…” 

“It’s never just competition, is it?” Kageyama asked, smiling, and Hinata smiled too. 

“Never.” 

No one said nothing for a while, and Kageyama laid back, pulling his book to him. 

“Yes, we can do this, but only with one condition.” 

Hinata looked at him, scared. 

“What?” 

Kageyama looked at him with that clever expression of his all over his face. 

“As long as you never make me compete for your time again.” 

Hinata laughed out loud. 

“So that’s what **that** was about!”

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a lot of feelings, tho'  
> So probably new ones will come after this one hahah  
> (again, HELP)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
